Dark Days
by itslegitme
Summary: This is the First in the Dark Days Series. Dark Days will become a series of non-related shorts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lydia

SLAP!

"What was that for?" Stiles yelled at Lydia.

"Don't you ever try that again!" Lydia demanded. Apparently kissing Lydia is off limits. "I love Jackson, not you! He is my boyfriend, not you! Goodbye Stiles!" Lydia yelled!

With the exception of Lydia slapping the bejesus out of Stiles, it was a pretty normal day. Stiles went to all of his classes as usual, and as usual he wasn't paying attention. How could he? For the first time Derek wanted to speak with Scott and Stiles. The anxiety was killing him. Stiles always thought Derek never even acknowledged his existence. For the first time Stiles would be recognized as the Werewolf's bestfriend.

Stiles was also distracted at how fast Lydia slapped him. He was barely eight inches away from her face, when BAM she slapped the the living hell out of him. Even though it's no longer red where her hand print was, Stiles can feel how raw and tender his cheek is now. It won't bruise or anything, just it will be sore until tomorrow. Stiles really realized this when he tried to rest his cheek on his wrist. The pain came right back the second his face made contact.

Stile was truly in love with Lydia, or at least he thought he was. Stiles found her extremely beautiful, but so does the rest of the world. Lydia was off limits. Ever since he could remember, Jackson and Lydia have been together for what seems like forever. Stiles was never the one to want what he couldn't have. He accepted this fact a long time ago. He really learned that lesson when going through puberty.

When all of the boys his age were going through puberty, they grew taller, their muscles more defined, hair everywhere, a real jawline, and just an overall more manlier look. Nope, not Stiles. His hair is a bunch of soft barely visible baby hairs. Stiles is lean and about average height with most males. He so wanted to be like all the others. Don't get Stiles wrong, he loves his body, but if it were possible he would have Scott's body.

His distractions where all so scrambled together. The rejection from Lydia wasn't something new. She's slapped him before. She's slapped him lots of times. He thought of how cut Jackson is. Is that why Lydia is with him? No! Lydia had true undying feelings for this guy. She looks at him like her life is complete. Like nothing could ever make her happier. What does Jackson have that Stiles doesn't? You know except for the aforementioned body type. Stiles is genuine, funny (at least he thinks he is), smart (except lazy in school), and charming.

Stiles thoughts were cleared when the last bell rang. His insecurities dissipated with the last chime. All that was on his mind now was Derek. And then the first real thought outside of Lydia took place. Where the hell do we even meet this guy? And where is Scott for that matter. Stiles told Scott to meet him at his car after school. It has been almost ten minutes. He must be with Allison. Stiles pulls his phone out.

'Where are you?' He sends a text to Scott. He waits another five minutes.

'Be there soon' Scott replies.

Stiles just sits in his Jeep. The key in the ignition, ready to start the car whenever Scott gets there. Another fifteen minutes go by when Scott does finally show up. "Dude, where the hell have you been!?" Stiles yelled at Scott.

"I was talking to Allison." Scotts reply is such a lie, but he makes that innocent puppy dog face that Stiles can't stay mad at.

"Sure, just talking." Stiles says sarcastically. "Where do we meet Derek" Seriousness in his voice now.

"His house." Scott barely replies. He's texting Allison.

Stiles pulls out of the school's parking lot and makes his way down the road to the Hale house. The house where all of this started. Where Derek's family died in a hellish fire caused by Kate Argent. The dumb bitch, she's dead now. Just think of it. If she never burned Derek's house, none of this would be Stiles problem. Just another reason to hate the Argents. No matter how much he loves Allison. The rest of the Hunters could all die and he wouldn't care.

That wouldn't solve anything though. Its far too late to have that happen. Allison is not prepared to deal with the death of her immediate family. Allison changed so much after her psycho Aunt died. I don't want to know what she'd turn into if her family was lost. It would probably be something worse than an Alpha Werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Meeting

When Stiles pulled up to the Hale house he could feel the tension in the air. The ghosts that inhabit this place are here. He can imagine now the screams and terrifying scenes that must have taken place here. Every person burned alive just because someone hated their kind. Innocent people that were just living their lives. Burned to death. The only one to escape was Derek's Uncle Peter, and what a psycho he turned out to be. He killed his only niece just to become an Alpha. Derek destroyed that bastard. Even though he will never get his sister back, never have his family back. To be the only one in your family left must be some kind of living hell.

All of this sympathy Stiles had for Derek came out of nowhere. Why should Stiles feel an ounce of guilt or sympathy for Derek. All of the hell he has put Scott and him through, but still. It wasn't Derek making him feel this way. It was this house. This skeleton of a house, where happiness and a family use to live. Now it harbors sullen memories and one last living Hale.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other. Clearly they were having different thoughts. Scott was still texting Allison, while Stiles just had a mini drama run through his head. Which is usually the case these days. All Scott ever thinks about is Allison. It's annoying sometimes to try and get his bestfriend to pay attention for more than five seconds, but at least he is happy.

They approached the ominous house and right before the first step Scott stops him. "Stiles you don't have to be here. We have no idea what Derek wants." Scott warns Stiles. For once Scott was on the same page as Stiles.

"No way, this is the first time Derek wants me here. I am gonna be here!" Stiles truthfully stated. He really did want to be here. This the first time Derek has wanted him there for a meeting. Instead of Stiles saving his life. This is probably just another one of those again. Stiles has saved Derek's life so many times. It's become his thing actually. Even though Stiles despises Derek in every way imaginable. "Come on let's get this over with." Stiles finishes.

They open the door to find just Derek. His betas are no where to be seen. Until the three of them walk out of the shadows in unison. The all gather around Derek as though he were their king. Erica is closest to him, Isaac to his left and Boyd on his right. The boys stand with their arms crossed, their faces as hard as stone and cold as ice. All of their eyes changed at the same time. The dark is now disturbed by the glow of their eyes. You could clearly see the brown that burned into a liquid gold. Smoldering and burning with intensity that could only be described as supernatural. They heightened their sights to make sure Scott doesn't pull a fast one.

Stiles turned to his bestfriend. His eyes burned gold just as theirs. Scotts didn't seem as magnificent as theirs. His were maybe a shade colder. The gold more solid and less intense. Stiles' face showed what he had noticed. Like there was something wrong with his bestfriend. Scott raised and eyebrow, but Stiles just shook his head. It has been quiet too long. Stiles has never had his mouth shut for so long. Until he finally turned his head and for the first time he really looked at Derek.

He wore that same leather jacket he's always sporting, a white v-neck, tight blue jeans, and dark black boots. His attire looked worn and old. Derek must not invest that much in a wardrobe. He saw Derek's face, clearly he hasn't shaved in forever. The facial hair wasn't long but very thick. There was enough light to see Derek's eyes. Which weren't glowing red. They were their usual sea green on the out side as it gradients to a warm brown. The hazel in his eyes were more powerful than the gold from the betas. Derek might look rugged but his skin was flawless. Not a scar, a zit, or anything out of place. Stiles could see how broad his shoulders are. They were enormous. Even through the leather you could see how cut Derek is. In a way Stiles thought, Derek looked perfect.

Why was Stiles having all of these thoughts. He didn't find guys attractive. He was in love with Lydia. He saw her as the most perfect beauty. In now way could someone be as perfect as her. No one at school ever caught his eyes, but Derek, Stiles could not resist looking at him. Making sure he took in everything. The silence was finally broken. The awkwardness fading.

"You guys made it!" Derek stated. It was very loud, but monotone at the same time. It didn't sound like yelling. Just really loud talking. Derek's expression never changed. He always had a stoic look to him. In a way Derek was the most Stoic person he knew. Who does Derek talk to when he gets in a funk. Nobody! It doesn't seem like he talks to his betas all that much. "I have something to offer." Derek's tone changed. One from monotone to need. You could feel the suspense. "I have come to a realization that I don't get Scott without Stiles. I want both of you in my pack. We will all train together." Derek seemed more serious, but you could tell he really needed this. That he was being completely honest.

"What's the catch, Derek!" Stiles demanded. Where was this coming from. He has never confronted Derek. EVER! This was so out of character. Scott even turned his head to look at his bestfriend. "What is it that you really want from us?" Stiles questioned. Even though him and Scott knew he was being honest. Stiles just had to be sure.

"No catch. I need you both in my pack." Derek looked desperate now. His hard, cold features melted. He was now a soft and vulnerable puppy.

"What are we training for?" Stiles wanted to know.

"To survive." Erica said in smooth voice. Her bitch attitude wasn't there. She was being dead serious. This whole thing was happening. Derek really needed Scott and Stiles in his pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First Day of Training

The first day wasn't so bad. Derek really worked with Scott. Even though the werewolf part of him gives him amazingly powerful muscles, lightning speed reflexes, and the vision of the Gods. All of this is only helpful if you're fighting off a martial arts expert. The supernatural world has for more dangerous creatures who have spent their lived devoted to taking each other a part. There are beasts out there that are stronger, faster, and smarter than the average werewolf.

The three betas are already in their own routine. It almost looks choreographed. They move with such perfection. It's amazing what Derek has done in the little time he has had with them, but sometimes one slips up and the other beta takes them down instantly. Smacking them to the ground with such a force that the concrete beneath their feet cracks slightly. They just laugh it off and start over. The amount of energy they have is incredible. Its like they have a never ending supply of stamina. It must be the wolf in them. Soon their bodies will catch up to them.

And it does happen. Scott gets hit with a force so powerful that he is knocked unconscious. Derek says he is already healing, but will be incapacitated for the next hour at least. Stiles now realizes that he is all alone with three betas and an Alpha. After seeing what they can already do he knew Scott was no real protection, but having him awake was more comforting.

"Your turn." Derek says in a deep cold voice. The stress lines creasing on his forehead. He looked really pissed off. Like as if Scott wasn't supposed to pass out.

Stiles runs head first in to Derek. Ready to jump in the air and kick the side of his head. Right before his sneaker made contact Derek caught his ankle and was now dangling Stiles. Stiles felt so humiliated.

"Nice try." Derek chuckled. Wait did Derek actually display and emotion other than pissed off or sad. Derek dropped him at this point.

Stiles must have tried at least fifty times to try and hit Derek, but he couldn't. Just when he thinks he has him, Derek catches him. Derek never hits Stiles. This was made clear before training started. Stiles Stilinkski is still a human. Stiles was so exhausted after so many attempts to try and tackle Derek. When Stiles couldn't bare take it anymore Scott awoke.

Stiles is on the floor breathing heavy and bruises covered his arms. Stiles really looks like he is about to pass out.

"What did you do to him!" Scott shouted at the tops of his lungs. A growl rumbled through his chest. The anger consuming Scott. Rage was finishing the transformation. Claws now replaced his hands. His ears extending, brow bone broadening, and hair growing all over his face.

"We never hit him. None of us ever took one shot at Stiles." Derek's voice was cold and hard. A growl beginning to escape from his chest. He was readying himself for Scott.

"I'm fine Scott!" Stiles manages, still out of breath. Scott turns to look at his bestfriend. Stiles may look like he just got mauled but all of his injuries were mostly self-inflicted, except when Derek would just drop in place.

The transformation melted away very fast. The rage gone from Scott. He looked like his normal self. All of the horrifying wolf features gone. His eyes stayed glowing though. It must be something to have perfect vision whenever you wanted it. Derek calmed down too. His features less dramatic. Derek doesn't need to transform in order to take Scott down. And then the betas all started laughing. The tension finally broken.

Erica and Isaac could barely stand up. They were both bent over, hands their knees, and gasping for air. Boyd was laughing too, but not as hysterically. Stiles joined in and then Scott. Everyone was laughing but Derek. And even though he wasn't laughing he had a very demure smile, he wanted to laugh too, but held his composure. This was the first time that they all joined in together on something. Something positive. None of them knew why they were laughing. All they knew was that this was the best time anyone has had in awhile.

When the laughter finally died down an epiphany struck everyone. The tension had been broken. There was nothing that would break this bond. They were truly a pack now. An unspoken trust was now filled with everyone. They could now count on each other.

Stiles looked at his phone. They had been training for five hours. He knew now how sore he was going to be tomorrow. All the wolves would be healed by the next time they woke up. Stiles would be in some extraordinary pain tomorrow. Then all of the wolves approached him. Scott, Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd all grabbed some part of Stiles and squeezed. Then Stiles could see exactly they were doing. Stiles' bruises were fading away. The soreness from his joints and muscles was now no more, but there is a price for them doing this. Erica falls and slams on her back. She could no longer absorb Stiles' pain. The price for a wolf doing this is that even if the pain and injuries are minor, it is intensified by like a thousand time in the wolf. Even though the pain only lasts for about a couple of minutes because their healing process is kicking in, the pain is still supper heightened.

"Thank you." Stiles manages. For once he was speechless. He could not believe what they just did. He looked around at their faces though. All of them were hiding the pain they were in. He even felt bad a little. Scott looked like he was going to start crying. After that Stiles and Scott grabbed their stuff and walked to his Jeep.

"The first time I did that was with Deaton. He showed me how to heal others and take their pain away." Scott was explaining. "I've never taken that much pain away though, just really small amounts. I almost passed out like Erica." Scott told Stiles.

"You didn't have to do that you know. In a week I would have been all better." Stiles just smiles, happiness and gratitude in his voice.

"Derek told all of us that your first training, we would do this for you. That doing this would also not only heal you but prepare you for the next training." Scott was very serious. Some of the pain he took away from Stiles must be lingering in him.

"Thank you anyway." Stiles displayed as much gratitude as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allison

"Dude there is no way she is going to join us!" Stiles argued.

"All we have to do is talk to her, she's not her dad." Scott had a point.

"You get to be the one to ask her." Stiles had no interest in getting slapped again.

Scott and Stiles would talk to Allison at lunch. That's where most teenagers did their talking, also if Stiles is there it won't turn into a make-out fest. Well actually that might still happen with or without Stiles. All Stiles knew was that this was going to be a long day. The late bell hadn't even rang yet. Stiles just trudged to class mumbling to himself about how to approach Allison.

It didn't even make sense to worry that much. Allison isn't some kind of monster. She's just a teenage girl with lightning fast reflexes, expert shooter, and very beautiful. The other Argents were the ones to be scared of. Her father looked so menacing. He had a fatherly look to him, but the hardest, most strict military parent you've ever met. Her mother looked like a complete psychopath with her wild fire hair and piercing blue eyes. Just staring at her long enough made it hard to breathe. The Hunters are not to be messed with. They may be human, but they are the most dangerous humans on Earth.

School moves by so slowly. Stiles can't even pay attention. He may be very smart, but he doesn't apply himself in school. Everything that the teacher is saying, Stiles already knows. Homework and and tests; Stiles is awesome at, but actually doing work in class is just about useless. How could Stiles pay attention. There are so many other important things to think about: Lydia, training, getting Allison to join the pack, the Kanima, Derek.

Wait! Derek! Why did that last thought end with Derek? Stiles couldn't figure it out. He thinks back to how he looked when Derek was sitting in that chair. He was so Derek! Everything screamed it. His hard features, the rugged biker styled clothes, gelled hair, soft eyes, expressionless face, but there was more. Stiles couldn't look away. Stiles looked at Derek with desire. What did Stiles want from Derek. Stiles wasn't jealous of his body. Never in a million years would Stiles have that body. He accepted this a long time ago. What was it? All he could think about were those eyes. Peter had those same eyes.

It must be genetics. Stiles thought that every Hale must have had those eyes. Derek was born a wolf. He was never bitten. That's why his personality is o doggish. He behaves so much like a wolf. I guess if its in your blood you have a deeper connection to your roots. Scott is still Scott. For awhile he was self-loathing but after awhile he returned to his normal self. Derek was so animal like that it was unmistakeable. He was wild.

Lunch was approaching and all he could think about was Derek. Stiles concentrated. He needs to find a way to get Allison to say yes. Do it in a way thats manipulative, but not so much that she sees them as trying to guilt trip her or anything like that. Allison is too smart for that. She has a defense mechanism for guilt. Stiles' has seen it before. Anytime Scott tried to make her feel guilty for something, she would just tell Scott to man up. He thought it was pretty hilarious at the time. Right now even. For Stiles anytime is a good time to laugh. He even let out a little chuckle to himself in class. Then he realized how crazy he must have looked. Just laughing to himself, when nobody had told a joke. Yup just completely insane looking.

For the first time today Stiles was listening to what the teacher was saying. He was wrapping up his lesson which meant class must almost be over. He looked at his phone '11:59' yup class was definitely over. Lunch is about to start and he still has no idea how to convince Allison. Hopefully Scott has a plan.

Stiles sat at their usual table and wait for Scott. When he did show up he didn't look to enthusiastic. "Hey buddy, did you figure out how to ask Allison yet?" Stiles ask with a dumb smile on his face.

"No." Scott seemed bummed out. "I've been thinking about it all day today too." Scott looked worried now.

"Me too, I have no idea what to say." Stiles was mostly telling the truth. He left out the thing about Derek. "Maybe we should just be very blunt about it. We both know she hates it when we beat around the bush." Stiles had no other idea and was trying to conceal his little ideas of Derek.

Scott cocked his head up and to the left. He must smelled Allison. His werewolf senses were creepy sometimes. Did he know exactly what Stiles smelled like? He probably did. Stiles realized what Scott was looking at. He followed his line of sight. And there she was. Allison's curls rested on her shoulders as she walked with such grace. She had the most perfect composure he's ever seen. She in a way was kind of perfect too. Allison was smiling when she saw Scott. Her attention went to Stiles and her smile stayed the same. Obviously she was in a really good mood. Stiles hoped that this conversation wouldn't change anything.

"Hey Allison." Stiles chocked out. I mean he almost chocked on his words. He must be really nervous, but all dissipated when she returned the gesture.

"Hey Stiles." Allison said in her sweet voice. Then tension broken now. Stiles and Scott felt like they could ask her anything. Scott and Stiles shared a glance and nodded.

"Allison we want you to join our pack with Derek." Stiles said in a plain a d hard voice. It took Stiles a lot to get the words right. Stiles had a a really hard time being serious. Allison's expression changed so swiftly. Her happy/bubbly mood disappeared so fast. She looked serious now. Stiles and Scott didn't need to explain why they were asking her this. Allison contemplated her response. Stile knew how much he was asking her. The amount of pain that's been made between the Argents and Hales.

"I'll join." Allison said in a plain monotone. She knew that her choice was the best for Scott and Stiles. This took a lot out of Allison. Her smooth, almost creamy complexion turned hard.

"We're training today if you want to join us?" Stiles offered.

"I'll tell my dad. I know he'll let me." Allison is still hard and cold. Stiles can feel how much this is really taking out of her.

Allison apparently can make it. Her dad must love it, if it's some kind of training. He is really okay with her training with Derek. He probably thinks that Allison is trying to learn Derek's weakness or something. Nope this is honest to God, just training. Stiles can't wait actually. He wants to show off his new moves to the lethal Allison. Stiles has already been training for two months. He really hasn't learned as much as the Allison's devoted life to martial arts, but he isn't exactly as slow moving or chaotic as when he started.

Derek is the only one that trains with Stiles. Nobody else trusts them self. Derek doesn't even change his position that much. Just waits for Stiles to take shots at him. A couple times Stiles did have him, but the blow caused Stiles more pain than it ever would for Derek. The training has been so intense these last couple of months that Stiles is even getting a little bit of definition on his muscles, so at least he knew he was getting stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pack Training

They all met at the Hale house after school. Stiles doesn't feel the same way about this place anymore. He sees this place as kind of happy now. He looks forward to training everyday. To see his betas and Derek. Stiles has accepted what ever it is that he feels for the Alpha. He's completely given up on trying to fight what he wants. Stiles found Derek attractive. Why else would he think about him so much. The only exception was that when He thought of Isaac or Scott or any guy that had a body like that, it wasn't the same. He didn't find them attractive in the least bit.

Allison is now training Stiles. She insists since they are both human. This is also a good thing. I mean Allison is a martial arts expert, a perfect shooter, and she's fast. Now Stiles could train with something coming towards him. Stiles liked training with Derek too. Spending that little amount of time bonding with him. Laughing with him. Derek stopped dropping him on the floor. When Stiles really did get hurt though, Derek was there before Scott to help him.

The training was Stiles most exhausting yet. Allison was relentless. She kept coming at him and Stiles would try to dodge but she was just so fast. This was good for Stiles though. If he could get the agility that Allison has and learn all of her fighting skills he would be just as deadly as she is. Stiles didn't complain either. One time Allison kicked Stiles in the chest and it knocked the wind out of him. For about five seconds he was in shock and couldn't find his lungs. Derek was there the whole time. Reminding him how to breathe. The whole pack has really noticed the bond that Derek and Stiles has made. Derek and Stiles realized it too. They died it down during training now. Derek constantly coming to the aide of Stiles was getting a little weird. It also made his betas a little jealous too. Derek never showed affection towards them like that. Erica even makes jokes about it every so often. Stiles just laughs because he laughs at the idea of hooking up with Derek.

Derek and Stiles exchanged numbers a long time ago, which in reality amazed Stiles. He had no idea Derek even owned a phone for that matter.

'Hey buddy. :)' The text was from Derek.

'Hi, Derek :)' Stiles replied. He was okay with flirting with Derek.

'How do you feel?' Derek was asking. Training was really intense.

'I feel sore as always.'

'Im sorry'

'Don't be. Im really good actually'

'Good.'

The conversation ended after that. Stiles sat in his bed with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't take the happiness he felt at that moment. He shot up and started shaking all of his limbs in a very chaotic and sporadic way. This was Stiles' victory dance. This all ended when he father opened the door.

"Stiles have you seen the... What are you...?" His was holding back a laugh.

"Victory dance dad." Stiles was really embarrassed now. Doing a victory dance in front of your dad is so humiliating.

"I'll let you go back to what ever you were doing." There was so much awkwardness in he father's voice. The tension was really thick now. His father just closed the door and walked away. Stiles just flopped on to his bed. and passed out.

*Three More Months of Training has Passed*

Stiles was really good now. A total of five months of solid training has really changed the way Stiles looked now. He was ripped just as much as Scott these days. His muscles all cut and super defined. Everyone in school noticed too. Girls that he's known his whole life are actually acknowledging his existence. Stiles didn't care though. All he thinks about these days now are Derek Hale. Lydia Martin ever enters his thoughts now.

Today's training was really intense. Him and Allison went at it constantly for five hours straight with out stopping. The last hour, all of the wolves were watching them in astonishment. Stiles and Allison didn't even care. They moved with such agility and grace it was something out of a movie. Every strike the other made was blockeda instantly. Every attempt useless now. Stiles and Allison were equally matched when comes to hand to hand combat. Allison couldn't touch him anymore, but as if Stiles could ever lay a hand on Allison though.

Allison wanted a more offset opponent now. Her and Erica would be training from this point on. Erica is strong enough to make it so that she could always push Allison further. Watching the two girls fight was pretty amazing. A few times Erica was slipped up by Allison. It shocked her every time. How could a human be just as fast as her. This also pushed Erica. They were the perfect match for each other. They would always be pushing each other.

Scott trains with Boyd and Isaac now too. Which just leaves Stiles and Derek back together. This is where the fun begins. Stiles gets to use everything he learned from Allison against Derek.

"Give me all you got." Derek smiles at Stiles, readying himself for the embrace.

"You sure you can handle this?" Stiles teases. Derek growls back at him.

Stiles propels himself forward. He was making the same move he tried five months ago. Instead of kicking him in the head. Stiles did slight turn in the air, he maneuvered his other leg to make contact and kick Derek right in the chest. Derek is sent back maybe five feet and is on his back. Stiles walks over and offers to help him up. The look on Derek's face is priceless. He is so shocked and amazed that Stiles even touched him. Derek couldn't believe he didn't catch Stiles.

"That was really good Stiles." Derek sputters out. Still amazed at the boy.

"Oh, why thank you, your Majesty." Stiles making a joke about how Derek looked five months ago. Derek just smirks at him. "You still wanna take this on?" Stiles teases.

"I'm gonna destroy you." Derek laughs at Stiles.

They go at this forever. Even though Derek was probably using about one tenth the amount of energy he has, him and Derek are really fighting. Derek actually has to block when Stiles tries to punch him. After awhile though, everyone is getting really exhausted. The weight of the day was really coming down on them. Stiles and Derek embrace in a really rough hug and everyone says their goodbyes. The pack is getting closer and stronger everyday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kanima

Derek had called a meeting. The Kanima has been killing to many people. Derek has decided that we are strong enough to put a stop to him. The plan falls perfectly into place.

They plan to do it after hours. The wolves all transform in their respective forms. In a way they were kind of beautiful. All of the betas eyes were mesmerizing. They all burned into that bright liquid gold. A smoldering burn that offsets any darkness. Stiles looked at his bestfriend. Scotts eyes were just as beautiful as the other betas now. Stiles realized now that being in a pack makes you stronger as a wolf. He could see that in Scott's eyes. They weren't as hard and dull as they were before.

They all waited patiently for the first sight of the Kanima. And then it happens. Derek can sense that the Kanima is around. All of the wolves bolt in the direction that Derek went. Allison and Stiles hop in his jeep and take the road that follows them as close as he can get. Stiles is racing at top speed to just keep up with the wolves. How fast could they run and this wasn't even a full moon. Stiles could see where they were pulling up to. An abandoned factory. This place is just perfect for what is about to go down.

Stiles sees all of the wolves race inside. He looks to right to see Allison. The nod at each other. She grabs her bow and arrows. Stiles has a hand gun that he now keeps in his glove compartment. He takes it and slips into the waist of his pants. They both run as fast as they can inside.

For a place that has been abandoned for awhile there are lights on. Stiles wondered if the towns energy company knew that there was still power in this place. It doesn't matter. Having some light is better than nothing. This place is really horrifying really. Big huge conveyor belts with all sorts of machines on top of them. Stiles doesn't want to know what they were building in this place. There was dust everywhere. You could even see it in the dimly lit air. Allison and Stiles were both scanning the area trying to figure out where they should both go. When they hear the loud shriek.

They race towards the sound. Allison and Stiles find the wolves all incapacitated. They were all paralyzed from the neck down. Thats when they saw Matt, Lydia, a dead woman, and the Kanima. Stiles is shock with fear. He races towards Lydia when right before he can make it the Kanima scratches him with its lethal paralyzing toxins. He falls right on top of Derek with a loud huff. Stiles was now paralyzed and on top of Derek. They couldn't do anything about it.

Allison is attacked next. She falls right to the ground unable to move. Matt lets out a menacing laugh. "Well isn't it great!? We're all here!" Matt sounded so sinister. "You guys are all idiots. How could you possibly think that you could stop me?" Matt sounded so psychotic now. The Kanima stayed by his side. It's tale wrapped around his right leg. The disgustingly horrifying Kanima. It was truly the most horrible thing you could see. Its green scales, yellow cat eyes, no lips, enormous claws, long tale with a stinger on the end. It's truly a sight from hell itself.

Derek whispers in Stiles ears. "I can move again. I'm going to throw you off and attack Matt.

"Are you crazy?" Stiles questioned Derek. His plan was pointless. He would be fighting by himself. Then he manages to turn his head and sees Scott with a thumbs up. "Okay, I trust you." Stiles closed his eyes tight, waiting to be flung into the air.

It was amazing. In a split second Derek had thrown Stiles off of him. The Kanima and Derek were evenly matched. Derek dodged every attack with such grace. There was no way he was going to let Jackson paralyze him again. Derek ran to a wall as the Kanima chased him. He jumped on to a wall, as the Kanima was copying his maneuver Derek kicked Jackson right through the concrete wall. The whole factory shook from it. The Kanima was stunned at this point.

Scott freed Lydia who was tied up. She wasn't even paralyzed. Scott ran to Derek to help him fight off the Kanima. They were attacking the beast even when it was still shocked from being pushed through a wall. They did anything to keep it down as long as they could. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were released from their paralysis. At this point the Kanima was all tied up. Each wolf holding onto a limb to try and keep a hold of it.

Lydia did the most astonishing thing. She walked over to where Stiles was. Reached in his waist and pulled out his gun. Very smoothly she turned around, aimed at Matt and fired. A single bullet wound to his forehead. Lydia had a look in her eyes like she was being manipulated. Like she was a puppet, but as soon as she fired the gun and Matt was dead, the Kanima stopped trying to fight against the wolves.

Lydia walked over to the Kanima. She still had the crazy look in her eyes. She raised a hand to the Kanima and the it copied her.

"Wait!" Scott yelled. He thought Lydia was taking over as the the new master of the Kanima.

"Hold on." Derek hushes Scott.

Lydia intertwines her fingers into Jackson's claws and a single tear escapes from her. The Kanima is crying too. Jackson collapses to the floor. "Noooo!" Lydia shrieks. She believes Jackson is dead. Jackson is now human again. His reptilian demon form completely gone. Lydia kneels down to him and tilts Jackson's head to hers. She is crying so loudly. The fear that she has lost Jackson. The love of her life.

She is literally convulsing and his death is causing her pain she can't take. The most amazing thing happens. Jackson slowly opens his eyes. Lydia sees that her love has awoken from the dead. Even through her blurry vision from her tears she can see him. They are both smiling. Lydia watches the transformation take place. The blue in Jackson's eyes are burning. Burning into that liquid gold. Every single speck in his eyes changing. Jaw extending to make room for the fangs and other sharp teeth. Hair starts growing from his sideburns all the way down to his chin. Jackson shoots up into the air with a loud thunderous roar!.

Jackson takes Lydia's hand and pulls her up to him. He takes Lydia's teary eyed face between his claws. As he pulls her face to his the transformation slowly melts away. As they kiss Jackson is returned to his human form. The Kanima is finally defeated and Jackson is now a wolf.

Scott no realizing that Allison is still paralyzed rushes to her. Derek does the same thing for Stiles. He pulls Stiles up and wraps his arm around his shoulder to his neck to support Stiles' body weight. Scott just scoops up his love and holds her close to his chest. They embrace each other for a minute. The whole group gathers in to a big circle. They all look around a smile.

The silence was enough. They didn't have to say anything to know that they are all in one big pack now. More like a family. Everyone was happy and knowing that Matt can't use Jackson to kill anyone now made everything a lot easier. The pack was now complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heartache

Stiles just came home from practice. He looked at the kitchen, but he wasn't really hungry, so he headed up the stairs. He opened his door to find Derek Hale standing right there in front of his window. His huge form casted shadows that turned Derek into a silhouette. He turned around to face Stiles. They both stared at each other for awhile.

"Umm, Derek...wha...why are you here?" Stiles struggled to get out.

"I wanted to visit you." Derek sounded very serious. He was trying so hard to get out what he wanted to say.

"That's cool, you know, break into my room anytime you want." Stiles sarcasm broke the tension. He flopped on his bed and started to remove his Lacrosse practice clothes. Stiles has no shame. He would have done this after practice, but he just wanted to get out of there.

"Stiles?" Derek walked over to Stiles. His face was so torn up. Stiles just realized how horrible Derek looked. The bags under his eyes were dark, his hair was down, eyes almost bloodshot, face as pale as a ghost. What was wrong with Derek. Stiles was really concerned now. He stopped getting undressed and just looked at Derek.

"Yes, Derek." Stiles finally said, after a very long moment of silence.

"Stiles, this has been killing me in side. The pain in my chest is becoming unbearable." Derek grabbed his chest. "Every time we're close I have the most amazing feelings for you and when we're apart my chest just aches. It hurts not telling you all of this." Derek managed to get everything out.

"Derek, what are you saying?" Stiles knew what Derek meant, he just couldn't believe it.

"I want you Stiles. I want to share the rest of my life with you, all of my happiness, all of my love. The little bit of love I have left. My heart has been through so much. I need you, I want you." Derek says very slowly, so that Stiles understands everything he is offering.

Stiles just keeps looking up into Derek's big hazel eyes. The shock so traumatic for him. He couldn't move. He even forgets how to breathe. His face loses all color and begins to change color. Derek rushes to him. He carefully places Stiles' head between the palms of his hands. His hands were very warm and even soft for a wolf. He pulls Stiles into a long and very passionate kiss. Stiles closes his eyes, inhaling heavily through his nose. His cheeks are pink and hot. The blood returning to his face.

Derek pulls away to look at Stiles. They stare into each others eyes for a moment, when Stiles leans forward into another kiss. "Derek I want you, I've been wanting you. It's taken me until now to accept how I feel for you. You proved that everything I have been feeling is just how it's supposed to be." Stiles says all at once, his words slurring together slightly.

The heat turned up at this point. Stiles and Derek were in a full make-out session. Stiles was feeling up Derek's skin tight black v-neck. He could feel every ab muscle, feeling up to his pectoral muscles. Derek took of his shirt. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Stiles leaned his head into Derek's chest. They stayed like this for awhile. Derek was warm, actually he was hot! This was a good thing though, Stiles is always on the chilly side. Even now, with his more masculine body figure.

Derek let out a single tear as he wrapped his arms round Stiles' back. "I've waited so long to have someone to share these feelings with." Derek's voice was smooth and velvety now. He was even cooing Stiles.

"You're being such a softywolf." Stiles had to make the joke, this moment was so perfect and wrong at the same time. Derek huffed. This must be the way he laughs.

"Oh, yeah?" Derek questioned with vengeance in his voice. He pulled Stiles up and threw him over. He was now on top of Stiles. He leaned in and was sucking on his neck vigorously. He moved up and nipped him every so often. He teased Stiles. Instead of going for a kiss he moved up the side of his cheek and to his ear. He nibbled on Stiles' lobe before he bit him, then he moved back down. He took Stiles into a powerful kiss. Biting his bottom lip with every smack.

"I knew you were a biter." Stiles proclaimed triumphantly, laughing at himself.

"Shut up Stiles!" Derek embarrassed now. He couldn't get Stiles to shut up. Derek moved off of Stiles and sat up. "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Stiles was whining now.

"I knew you were needy." Derek finally joking back. He smiled. Derek had the most handsome smile Stiles ever saw. He wondered why Derek didn't smile more often. Maybe he will now.

Stiles was still tired from practice, so he stretched out and yawned. He tucked one arm under his pillow and laid on his side. Derek turned around to lie next him. He cuddled right up to Stiles, putting his right arm over Stiles side. He pulled him closer to his chest. Derek nuzzled his head into Stiles' back. They fell asleep together.

Stiles' dream was very out of the ordinary. For one he was remembering what he was dreaming about. It started out very nice. He was walking with Derek in the woods and they were talking. The leaves were near their end. They were beginning to fall. He could even feel the chill of the air, he clung to Derek's arm and snuggled into his side. Everything just seemed to be so perfect. He couldn't remember what they were talking about. When Derek was taken from his side. He was flung maybe thirty feet away.

Stiles ran to Derek. He could see he was suffering. When he finally got to him it was too late. He leaned down to Derek. He looked in to his eyes, they were fading. Stiles pulled him to his chest and held Derek. The air all gone from his lungs. Stiles clung to Derek. He was so heartbroken. How could he not have done anything. It all happened so fast. One moment they were together and then the next Derek's life was gone. He was completely defenseless. This makes no sense.

Stiles placed his head back down and he looked at Derek. His eyes have turned hard and black. He woke up with tears running down his face. He didn't shoot out of bed like he usually would have. He just laid there sulking; remembering every part of his dream. Stiles finally came back to reality when he realized Derek was starring right at him. He stopped the water works. He took his arms out and reached for Derek. They wrapped each others arms around. They were really close now. There wasn't anything separating their bodies at this point. Stiles buried his face into Derek's chest. It just seemed like the right thing to do. For one he was a little embarrassed to be crying in front of Derek like this.

"Derek, please, please don't ever leave me." Stiles eventually got out.

"I will always be with you." Derek promised. He leaned his head down to Stiles shoulder. Derek brought them up so that Stiles was sitting on Derek's lap. Stiles locked his legs around Derek's torso and squeezed.

They stayed like this for a really long time. Stiles trying come back to reality. Derek was here with him. Derek wasn't dead. Stiles kept his head by his chest. He listened intently to his steady heartbeat and smooth breathing. These sounds calmed Stiles the most. A smile was forming after awhile. He looked up to Derek. Another kiss, this one was more delicate than all the others, it was so soft. He felt the full warm lips of Derek Hale. Felt the scratchy stubble that was always there. Stiles was finally satisfied that Derek wasn't going to leave his side.

He reached over to look at his phone. They were asleep for six hours. He listened hard then until Derek spoke.

"Your Dads been home for a couple hours now." Derek already knew what Stiles was looking for.

"Really?" Stiles knew what time it was, but couldn't believe that he was still in his room. "Thank you." Stiles smiled.

"You're seriously being too adorable right now, are you going to tell me about your little dream." Derek was full of anxiety. He was fighting back this question the whole time.

"It was not a dream." Stiles argued.

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized.

"Don't be. I dreamt that you were taken from me, and I couldn't do anything to save you." Stiles confessed finally.

"You'll never have to worry about protecting me." Derek reassured him.

"I'm hungry." Stiles stomach grumbled at the same time.

"Go eat little human." Derek chuckled. He hugged Stiles one more time and took one last kiss. He walked over to the window, before Stiles could deject he was out of the window. A muted thud was all he could hear before he was gone.

Even with Derek really not here, Stiles knew he would be safe. He knew that Derek could take care of himself and that he would be with his betas. Everything was just perfect now. Except the fact that he has a boyfriend now. His first boyfriend, his first kiss. Wow this was a lot of firsts in one day. Stiles went downstairs to go and make dinner for his dad and himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crocatta

The pack decided that Stiles and Lydia has to pair up and become the brains of the pack. They now have the responsibility of doing all the research. Lydia has been studying archaic latin for years now, so Stiles won't have to go searching for translations anymore. Their research would be put to the test in the very near future.

All the wolves have been training with Jackson. Its amazing, when Jackson was the Kanima he was the deadliest beast of them all, but now he doesn't know how to fight. Derek explains that the Kanima isn't itself when its being controlled, it's all instincts and what not. Stiles didn't understand, how can you go from the perfect killer to not knowing a thing about fighting? It doesn't matter. Jackson will be just as deadly as the other wolves soon. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles train together sometimes. Erica is really working well with them. Its kind of frightening to see Lydia fight. She is usually so delicate and serene. I guess when life gives you lemons.

After training, Stiles drove home in his jeep. He followed the familiar roads to get back to his house. He could practically do it blind. He knew that when he got home Derek would be waiting in his room for him. Stiles speed up at this thought. He was going ten miles over the the speed limit. As if he would be pulled over though. One he's the sheriff's son and two, nobody ever gets pulled over in this town. Stiles saw something in the road though. It looked like a person was just lying there right in the middle of the road. Stiles pulled over and took a flashlight with him. Stiles didn't know who he was looking at, but she was definitely dead. Stiles turned her over and saw her eyes, they were black, and her skin a sickening pale, her lips cracked, and just all around very dry looking. Stiles called Derek and told him everything. After that he called 9-1-1.

Stiles had to give a report, nothing unusual. It's only like the billionth time he's had to give a police report. He explained that he was heading home and basically everything that he saw. When Stiles finally made it home and up to his room Derek was sitting at the edge of he bed. He stood up and walked over to Stiles. He gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you too." Stiles was joking. They had just seen each other less than two hours ago.

"You always know what to say." Derek chuckled. "I'm glad you're safe." He reassured Stiles.

"I have you. I'm always safe." Stiles was getting really gooey now.

"That's it, I'm going home with you from now on." Derek was serious again. Man did he have his mood swings. It didn't matter though. Stiles likes the idea of Derek going home with him everyday. It just means more chances to make out with those hot wolf lips. Wow, did he just think that.

"What do you think it was?" Stiles asked Derek about what he thought happened to the girl.

"I have an idea, but I won't be certain. We need to keep an eye out for more of these. If its the same every time I'll be sure." The look in his eyes were terrifying.

"Don't do that!" Stiles demanded.

"Don't do what?" Derek was confused.

"That look you get in your eyes, it's terrifying to see you that way!" Stiles explained.

"It was just a really bad thing I was imagining. We need to stay on the look out." Derek was really worried.

Stiles didn't care, he jumped up and Derek caught him. He took Derek in a powerful kiss. Derek lost his balance and they both fell back on Stiles bed. Things were getting really crazy again. In just a few minutes they were both in just their boxers. They always ended up like this. They've never gone past the point of kissing though. Derek really knew how to control his urges, Stiles on the other hand lost it tonight.

"Can we...try..." Stiles asks, the awkwardness slipping out.

"Are you sure?" Derek didn't want to hurt his new boyfriend.

"I think I am ready." Stiles can't take it anymore. He quickly pulls Derek's boxers off.

Derek and Stiles changed positions. Stiles was no on his back and Derek on top of him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and had his hands ready to claw into Derek's back. "We'll take it slow." Derek was cooing Stiles.

When Stiles woke up the next morning he had the biggest smile on his face. He had finally lost his virginity. This wasn't exactly how he imagined it all those other times of course. All of those fantasies involved Lydia. This was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Derek wasn't by Stiles when he woke up though. He was in his boxers and standing by his window.

"Derek?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" He looked so worried.

"I'm fantastic!" Stiles had the most adorable smile on his face. That's when Derek grabbed his arm. Stiles saw all the bruises on his body. He didn't even realize it till Derek showed him. Stiles looked back into his eyes. They were liquid, he could see how sorry Derek was. "It doesn't hurt." Stiles was being honest. He really wasn't in any kind of pain. Man, why did Derek have to ruin this moment. Stiles was so happy and now he felt bad for Derek.

"I hurt you so badly, I'm a monster." Derek barely above a whisper. His face grew colder.

"That was the best night of my existence so far. Never in a million years did I think that I would ever be doing any of that, especially not with you. But that's the best part, I did them with you and I wouldn't want anyone else." Stiles was babbling. Derek looked up.

"Thank you, last night was the best night in my entire life." Derek's mood finally lifting.

Stiles looked at his phone. He needed to get ready for school. "I'll see you after school?" He asked.

"Of course." Derek kissed him and then he was out of his window.

Stiles and Lydia had the same english class together. Today their teacher had them in the Library to work on projects. They used this time to research what the hell was it that killed that woman. They checked out every ancient European and Latin bestiary. They began cross referencing every know demonic creature until they found ten that met the description of the death of the girl.

There were so many creatures that would have left there victims looking the way that woman was left. The only thing that singled these creatures out was the blackened eyes and extremely pale and cold skin. It was hard to accept it, but they would have to wait for another person to die to try and narrow it down some more. Luckily the day was moving fast for once.

When the last bell rang Stiles rushed to his car to get to Derek's house. He wanted to be with him so badly. Before Stiles got in his car he witnessed the most horrendous thing. He saw two people he knew from his school, what were their names? Melissa and Bennett. What was she doing to him? That's when Stiles realized it, she was killing him. He had to squint to see what was happening. Bennett's complexion was disappearing fast! His tan skin was becoming increasingly pale. Was Melissa the new beast killing people. Stiles quickly pulled out his phone to call Derek, but when he turned around he saw Melissa getting into her car and leaving. What was going on? Stiles didn't have anytime, he knew what that monster was.

He and Lydia arrived at the same time. They were discussing what he witnessed.

"Are you sure Stiles?" Lydia was questioning him. She had to be certain of what they were dealing with.

"Yes, Lydia it couldn't have been her, and I saw what was happening to Bennett." Stiles reassured her.

"We have to tell the pack when they all get here." Lydia pointed out.

"I know." Stiles agreed.

After explaining everything to everyone that him and Lydia researched plus what Stiles saw him, Lydia, and Derek all said the beasts name in unison. "Crocatta."

Derek explained what it is that it does. The Crocatta is a monster that feeds on the souls of those in love. It takes the shape and voice of the person you love the most. It lures you into the forrest to feed on your soul. It has super strength and is very powerful, especially after feeding. It can become invisible but not for long. The only real way to fight against it is to not look into it's eyes, but its almost impossible. The temptation eats away at you too much and you have to look. If you can resist the beast can't kill you, quickly. It could take days to drain your soul, but it will still do it no matter what. The monster also becomes very vulnerable when there is a lot of love surrounding it. It becomes weak and defenseless. The Crocatta will almost never attack a group, especially a wolf pack, the bond between each other is too powerful.


End file.
